


The Danganronpa Zone (Currently Unfinished, On Hiatus, PLEASE READ END NOTES)

by MosquitoParade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2nd Person Sort of Adventure, Also Inspired by "A Vampire and a Hunter Walk into a Bar", Also Mature for Suggestive Themes, Also like the everything, And Im trash for Angus McDonald, Creating Relationships is an Important Plot Device, Everyone is Voidfished Out Pretty Much, Gen, He makes my heart hurt, If You Squint - Freeform, Inspired by Dangan Ronpa Minecraft by MangoKiwi, Lucas Miller the Merman was my favorite, No Apparent Relationship Between Lup and Barry At First, No Relationships Formed Before Hand, Rated Mature for Murder, Spoilers for Story and Song, That's why Magnus loves him, You Can See Me Working Out My Problems by Writing this, You Point of View, lots of talking, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: A first person TAZ Danganronpa experience!Full of all sorts of murder, tricks, trials, and cases!Join the hunt with your favorite characters! As you, Magnus, aim to end this game before too many people get hurt!It's! The Danganronpa Zone!~(Note: If this fic may remain unfinished forever, and eventually deleted if no one is interested. If you are, please comment, kudos, and bookmark so that I can see how many people care.)





	The Danganronpa Zone (Currently Unfinished, On Hiatus, PLEASE READ END NOTES)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is a Danganronpa parody, it's all fun in games. You can read this, and watch DR separately, or together, it doesn't matter. They do not contain spoilers for the other, and none of these titles, deaths, trials, or executions, will be related, or similar. Though, some small, funny references may be used.  
> However, if you need help understanding Danganronpa, there will be a small explanation for the characters in the 1st chapter, and you will get the hang of it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~There will be a small recount of past events, and a total death count in the beginning notes of each chapter so readers won't have to reread old chapters. Be careful if you are skipping around to find the chapter you left off on!~~
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun reading!

You wake up to a quiet room. As you sit up, you hear a rumble of chatter outside. You get ready to stand, when you have a lapse, and it forces you to stumble back and sit down. Your head begins to ache horribly, as if trying to remember something it had forgotten. After a moment of strenuous thought, trying to remember if this was your room... or...? How'd you get here? Hmm.

You return to standing, and grip the brass door knob tightly as you press you weight against it. It complies, and opens. When you step out into the neatly painted tan hall, you see where the chatter is coming from. A huge room is at the end, with some, maybe twenty, give or take, numbers of doors decorating the hall way as you walked. Yours was the last, so you have time to waste. You figure you might as well read a name on one of the doors you pass. Angus. Huh, that's cool. You enter at the back of the crowd of people, and you look it over. They all must be the people with their names on the doors.

This room is huge, and you wonder why there is this much crowding, there is basically enough space for three elephants to comfortably walk around, yet, here they all are. You look around, the walls are painted the same dull, creamy beige tan at the hall. There isn't too much, but a nice couch, a love seat, a coffee table, some miscellaneous soft chairs, a few nicely furnished book cases that are chock full of book, and some paintings decorating this room. Oh, you notice there are three exits from this room. The hall, a large set of doors, and an open door frame that looks like it leads to the kitchen. You head to the large set of doors, and when your large hands grasp both knobs, you can't feel any give, as if the doors were locked, and super glued shut. You frown, but brush it off. You need to socialize, anyways. It feels like it's been forever since you last talked to anyone.

You find a person that isn't talking with someone else, they are a smaller creature then you, as most of the creatures here are, holding a bible, oh... wait, it's an 'Extreme Teen Bible'. "Hail and well met! I'm Magnus!" You chime, trying to make a good first impression, however, you are greeted with information from you brain that tells you to add, "The Ultimate Carpenter!"

"Hello! I'm Merle! The Ultimate Disciple!" Merle tells you, his voice a bit gravelly, you can now identify him as a dwarf. He rocks back and forth on his feet as he pulls up his bible, and attempts to find a verse. As he trails his fingers through his bible's colored tabs, you almost feel regret for talking to him, "Ecclesiastes 4:9-10; Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their work; If one falls down, his friend can help him up. But pity the man who falls and has no one to help him up!" Merle tells you, and you smile, what a warm thought.

You look around to spot a said man, one who will fall and have no one to help him, and you immediately see just the one. Someone with a hat over their face, and it's just a bit too big to fit on their head properly. You show Merle, and he obliges, following with you as you approach the somber man.

When you approach, you begin to feel like perhaps this person doesn't want people to talk with, however, you puff up your chest, "Hail and well met! I'm Magnus, the Ultimate Carpenter!"

The person adjusts their large hat, and you can now tell they are of elvish decent, and frowning.

"And I'm Merle, the Ultimate Disciple!" 

"Cool." There was an awkward pause, and you open your mouth, and begin stretching out an arm to greet him, but are interrupted. "I don't... do _that_." The elf gestures to your hand with a flick of his wrist, as if with disgust.

"Oh. You don't? I'm sorry. What's your name?" You press on.

"You don't know me?" He laughs, and you look around awkwardly.

"Uhh, no?" You feel like you might be missing something here, but you actually feel like you are missing a lot of other things as well, so, this elf's identity can't be the worst.

Merle grumbles from beside you, "I don't either."

There is an offended noise from the elf, " _Taako_ , ya know, from tv?" says Taako, and the name ceases to ring a bell. "Besides, I don't have any need for pointless chuckle fucks following me, the greatest chef, around." He spits, and gets ready to stomp off in what you just realize is a pair of heels that must have cost more then your life.

"You got something for that, Merle?" You ask your dwarven friend, hoping he has something helpful.

"What's he gonna do?" Taako glares, however you've intrigued him, as he stopped walking off, and Merle already has a page.

"Proverbs 15:22; Plans fail for lack of counsel, but with many advisers they succeed." he reads happily.

"And...?" Taako taps his foot impatiently. You've lost him. Taako isn't structured the way you are at all, it's hard to understand him. "Was that supposed to convince me of something?"

"Yeah..." Merle says, "Unless you wanted more. People don't usually like that, though."

You give Merle a soft pat on the back, "Would you like to join us? Ultimate....?"

"Celebrity chef~" Taako finishes for you, ahh, you've begun go figure him out, he's egotistical.

"Is that your actual title?" Merle asks, skeptically.

"Mhmm~" He proudly stands in front of you, and Merle. "How about, you give me more respect, and I'll join your rag tag group?"

You suddenly rethink why you want a follower of some God, that spews bible verses, and an egotistical asshole that cooks real good on your side... but, you guess they are better then nothing.

Suddenly, you are broken out of your thoughts as there is a megaphone crackle, and standing on top of a large chair, is a neatly dressed business man, however, there is something weird about it. "Ahh, you've all arrived, how wonderful." The megaphone gives him some feedback, and now the group of talking strangers settles down to silence, and he puts down the device, and there is a queit clicks. You figured it out! His suit is half white, and half black. How'd you miss that?

"So I know you are all probably wondering why you're here." He announces, and a blue toned arm reaches into the air, "I'm not talking questions." He rolls his eyes, and the hand sinks into the crowd again. "So, you all may have noticed, a bit of missing pieces in your memories." A few people mutter, and you nod, the man holds up a hand to quiet you all.

"What's your name!" Someone you don't know shouts, but their voice vaguely reminds you of Taako's.

"You don't really need to know... but... John." He says, and pauses, "Wait! Let me finish!" You hear a whispered sorry from the person sarcastically. "Okay, what was I talking about?"

"Our memories." Taako reminds him, and you have to chuckle, because John groans in exhaustion.

"If anyone else interrupts me.... they'll be the first to die." He grumbles, and there is a mutter from everyone as they seem to weight this in their brains. "The point is, if you want to get those memories back, and see your loved one, you have to kill each other."

"Umm... why?" A small voice says a moment after John finishes talking, and your heart beats intensely. There's a kid here?!

"You know." There is a bored, frustrated sigh,"You all have a device in your rooms, that you might have picked up already. It's pretty much a log of all your personal information, what the rules are, and information you learn about your classmates. I'm getting a head ache. I'll see you guys in the first trial."

Your mind quickly begins to wonder what a 'trial' is, but when you go to raise you hand, John is gone.

There is a long silence, and then someone clears their throat, and stands on the chair that John was on, so that everyone can see them. "Let's introduce ourselves." An older women says, and you have to wonder why she, of all people, is here. "I'm Lucretia, the Ultimate Journalist." She says, and the crowd of people thins out so that everyone can see the chair.

A female elf, that looks a lot like Taako, stands on the chair after Lucretia steps down. You can now see a small stack of books forming a small staircase, "Yo, I'm Lup, the Ultimate Pyrotechnician." She announces in a loud, confident voice, and pulls out a small wand from her pocket, and she does some magic, summoning a flame to her hand. You are amazed.

A shorter gnome man steps up after Lup hops down, "I'm Davenport, uhh, Ultimate Captain, so... I suppose I'll be responsible for leading you guys?" He steps down, and you clap, but no one else does. You look around a moment, and your eyes stop in a man that seems cloaked in shadows, however he's in the light. He seems to stare at you, while not making eye contact. Odd.

A very nervous male stands up, and you notice he seems to be the only other human you've seen here, "Ahh, hello, I'm.... Barry, ummm, I'm the Ultimate Assistant Scientist..." He looks like he's going to hide in his room after this.

"You're the best scientist ever, yo!" Someone shouts from the crowd. Barry smiles, and bows his head as he steps off the chair.

The next one up is a dragonborn... that looks a lot more like a lizard, and you recognize her blue scales from trying to ask a question to John, "I'm Carey, Ultimate Thief!" She says, and seems to be the one that cheered on Barry. She hops down, and off, the chair afterwards.

The next up doesn't get on the chair, and she actually seems afraid of breaking it, "I'm Killian. Ultimate Amazon Warrior." You notice she must be part orc, if not full orc. She does seem extremely tough, however. Very Amazonian in nature.

There is a moment of silence as no one else knows if they should go up, and suddenly, you feel a tug at your arm. You look down, and this small boy, with glasses that are just a bit big on his face, smiles at you in an oddly charming way, "Hello, sir! Could you please put me on your shoulders so all the other folks can see, and hear me?" He asks, and your heart melts.

"Of course!" You easily pick him up, and put him on your shoulders, holding him tightly so he won't fall. "YO! EVERYONE THIS WAY!" You shout, and everyone turns to you. Except Taako, who you know is purposely ignoring you.

The small boy immediately begins to speak, "Hello, Sirs, and Madams!" He says cheerfully, "I'm Angus McDonald! The Ultimate Boy Detective!" You sit Angus down after his little speech, and pat him on the head.

Somewhere in the crowd, you hear someone shout, "FUCK YEAH, ANGUS!" Angus smiles.

You get distracted from your thought, when someone clears their throat. "Uhh, hello, I'm Lucas Miller, Ultimate Engineer." He says, on the chair, "and I'd like to, uh, say, uh, best of luck." A murmur passes over the crowd as everyone, including yourself, wonders what Lucas means by that.

A half elf women gets up on the chair next, while as she does, there is a female halfling next to you, separating you from Merle, who's eyes are glued to her.

"I'm Sloane, Ultimate Automobilest, which pretty much means, I drive real good. That won't help us here for anything, but... Yup." She says with a weird air of confidence, and hops down off the chair.

You feel the halfling women beside you move a bit. Then, you watch her climb up the chair. "I'm Hurley, Officer Hurley, and I'm the Ultimate Mechanic."

You grab your buds, and try to get them to walk up, however, Taako is suddenly gone. You look around, worried that someone caught him off guard!

Merle begins to practice how he's going to introduce himself, finding a verse, and praying. So you leave him behind in the crowd for what you hope is a moment.

You seem to have lost him, until you find that man that was kinda looking at you, but not, and there Taako is. You stop to assess the situation. Taako's posture is defiantly loose, and relaxed, and the man looks to be no threat, mostly uninterested. Taako seems to have found someone to talk-

"But really, you should put that mouth to better use." Taako says, and suddenly you know why he looks so pleased with himself. However, you didn't think about it at first, but, Taako being gay makes a lot of sense.

You turn, feeling extremely uncomfortable due to the sexual tone in the air, and leave, but, you feel a tug on your arm, and there is Ango, the precious- wait, has he been here the whole time???

"Where are we going, sir? You took off so fast." You sigh, he wasn't there.

"Oh! Angus! Sorry, thought we lost Taako for a moment there. He's alrighty, though!" You say, and march back towards Merle, who must have just finished praying.

"Ready to go up?" He asks you.

"Ready as ever!"

 

You put your foot on the chair. Afraid you might break it. "Hail and well met! My name is Magnus Burnsides, and I'm the Ultimate Carpenter!" You say in a confident voice, and two people cheer.

As you step down, you help Merle up. "Hello everyone! I'm Merle!" You stop listening, not on purpose, but, because Angus isn't with you anymore.

You frantically start looking. John's resounding voice in your head, 'Kill each other.' You think, and immediately have to find Ango!

You search the whole room, and only pay attention when you hear another person try to get everyone's attention, otherwise, you aren't bothering. The fact that you don't know if the kitchen is allowed is odd, but you shout into the room to check for Angus. Not here. Good boy, Angus!

You can't find him, and began to panic, before remembering the room plate names, and rush to Angus's.

When you get there... It's locked! You knock intensely, and a small voice answers, "Hello??" It's Angus, and he sounds utterly terrified.

"Sorry Ango! It's just me, Magnus." You say, carefully, and softly. You can feel Angus's worry melt away, as he unlocks his door.

"Oh! Hello sir!" He says, cheerful as ever, and he has his device in his hand, thumbing through all its entries. "This digital notebook is very helpful!" He says, and shows you the face of his.

'Angus McDonald, Age: 10, Ultimate Boy Detective, Birthday...' You only got a glance, but he had most people's titles filled out.... including....

"Who's Kravitz?" You ask, curious.

"Oh! He's the man in the corner, with the trench coat, and his hair is in a poof! He didn't tell me his title...." Angus said, and sounded disappointed.

"Oh, well, you'll figure it out." You say, determined. Angus smiles, and you turn to your room, "I'm gonna quickly get mine as well." You say, and Angus follows on your heel.

You reach your door, at the end of the hall, and open it towards yourself. Angus politely stays outside, and you step in. When you flip the light switch, you jump. John is standing right there.

"Oh, hello." He seems to have been looking around in here.

"What are you... doing here?" You ask, concerned. "This is kinda, ya know, my room."

"Your rooms are technically mine." John smirks, and you frown. "Here," He hands you your digital notebook. "You were the easiest to figure out." He grins maliciously, and you feel extremely unnerved.

"Thanks...." You comment, and leave the room, flipping off the switch and shutting the door. Angus minds his own business, but wears a curious look as you walk back to the main room, which you decide is the living room of the house. However, the large group of people are now dispersed more, and most of them have left this room.

Angus hangs around you, until you sit down on one of the couches. You watch him stroll over to the books shelves, and start looking through all the options. Seeing he's safe, you turn on the digital notebook with the red button. As it blinks on, in a weird green tone, it shows a small pixelated version of yourself. How cute, and bizarre.

After a second, it asks a question. Huh, for security reasons, you guess. 'Where does Magnus Burnsides live?' You pause. Huh. You glance at the small keyboard, and type in 'Raven's Roost.' It then blinks black, and then goes to a page of information. Your full name, age, title, birthday. You know all this stuff... why would it need to be in here?

You see an arrow pointing to the right, and one to the left. You click the according button to the right. The page changes. It simply says, 'Julia will die unless you can commit murder, and get away with it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (6/Jan/18): Hello, this is the author, Beta, or Mosquito, and I really do love this fic, I do, but... it's just not getting attention, and while the one comment I have, is super nice, and I love that person, I really do think that this fic is going to remain unfinished unless I get more the 5 kudos, 1 comment, and 0 bookmarks. It's a personal wish.  
> And, while I do have the time for it currently, I don't have the motivation, which really sucks ass. I have other things that I'm doing, like running a plot driven D&D campaign, and planning for it is normally super fun, and interesting, but, unless TDZ can rival that, in any fashion, I won't be continuing it.  
> By the way, I never write as much as I have in the first chapter of this fic, for anything. I've really out done myself, and it was a lot of work.
> 
> If you'd like to see this fic continued, hit up your friends, and ask them to read, comment, or kudos. (Bookmarking/Subbing is super cool.) Even posting on tumblr with the link so that many other people see it, and reblog. Otherwise, this fic is going to end up in the dumpster of TAZ fics, and will probably end up getting itself deleted because I will end up forgetting about it, or regret making it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's all the Ultimate titles, for easy reading!
> 
> Taako, Ultimate Celebrity Chef  
> Lup, Ultimate Pyrotechnician  
> Merle, Ultimate Disciple  
> Magnus, Ultimate Carpenter  
> Barry, Ultimate Assistant Scientist  
> Lucretia, Ultimate Journalist  
> Davenport, Ultimate Captain  
> Killian, Ultimate Amazon Warrior  
> Carey, Ultimate Thief  
> Angus, Ultimate Boy Detective  
> Kravitz, Ultimate ???  
> Sloane, Ultimate Automobilist  
> Hurley, Ultimate Mechanic  
> Avi, Ultimate Brewer  
> Johann, Ultimate Bard  
> Jess, Ultimate Beheader  
> Lucas, Ultimate Engineer
> 
> 17 in total. Also, yes, I did write this before the fic started. Somethings have been adjusted from the orginal titles. Such as, Magnus's title, from "Super High School Level Weight Lifter", to "The Ultimate Mercenary", to, finally, "Ultimate Carpenter".
> 
> (Warning: Some titles may change as better ones are suggested!)


End file.
